


Bed of Roses

by notanotherthursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings in Chapter Notes, Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Awkward Flirting, Eventual Smut, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Medieval Times AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping Beauty AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherthursday/pseuds/notanotherthursday
Summary: Castiel really couldn’t care less about the stories his aunts used to tell him. Those stories that claimed that he was destined for greatness because it was his apparent “birthright” or whatever that meant. He enjoyed his life, however simple it was, and he didn’t long to go down in history as celebrated by many people.Of course, life ends up somewhat different from what anyone wants.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> HI! Welcome to my Sleeping Beauty AU. 
> 
> When I was little, I always found love in the soft cottagecore-ness of the beginning of the Disney movie, and that feeling is what I based this AU off of. In this story, Castiel will be portrayed as on the autism spectrum. He also doesn't give a shit about traditional gender norms, especially clothing.
> 
> I am not sure how often I will update this, but I do plan on writing anytime I have free time. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Waking up early was routine for Castiel. He could never quite make it to sleeping past dawn and he has forever loved the melodies the songbirds sang in the early hours of day. The pleasant life Castiel had living in the forest was far preferred to living in a bustling town and, despite his brief want to leave his life in the woods a couple years ago, the noises of the bustling town, the overwhelming smells he encountered, the repetitive and loud sounds of people speaking and shouting far too loudly, everything about the place had overloaded his senses. The experience brings an unpleasant memory to Castiel every time thoughts of it arise in his mind. And now, he could never see himself living outside of the woods he had called home as long as he could remember.

So when Castiel woke up, and was greeted with the sweet hymns of the birds, he rose and dressed himself in his usual attire. His aunt Mirabel had made him the long cream skirt he wore, fashioned at the waist with a dark belt, for his thirteenth birthday and a white blouse that Castiel had altered consistently as he grew. Now, at nineteen, Castiel adorned the outfit almost every day, rinsing it when he bathed in the pond closest to the cottage he lived in.

He treaded down the rickety steps from his bedroom and was met with bustle in the kitchen as Mirabel, Rachel, and Anna prepared for the day. His aunts always seemed to wake before him, despite him being woken in the middle of the night by them moving around downstairs. Castiel often doubted if they ever slept. Every morning, though, he was thankful for the food they prepared for breakfast that was hot and steaming every time Castiel descended the steps to his room. The smell of warm bread beckoned him to the table, and he sat in his favorite seat, next to the window, his aunts quickly joining him.

"What do you plan on doing today, Castiel?" Anna asked, reaching for a slice of the steaming bread.

Castiel swallowed a bite before answering. "I was thinking about checking on the hives across the stream. It has been a moment since I've headed there, and I want to see how they are faring." His excitement flared at the thought of spending the day sitting by the bubbling stream and listening to the hum of the dainty creatures fly through the air.

"Be careful, Castiel. The journey that way isn't a small one," Rachel warned.

"I know." Castiel grinned, acknowledging the caution his aunt offered. But once Castiel had his mind set to something, he wasn't one to let anyone ruin his day. "What about all of you?"

"We were thinking of stepping into Winchester for new fabrics," Mirabel explained. Castiel nodded. The nearby kingdom of Winchester was a large and bustling one, and technically they had reign of the forest Castiel and his aunts resided in. He had been through the town once, when he was fourteen and his hair had grown free and he had been desperate to get out of the woods at all times. Castiel was happy that Mirabel, who had been nagging Rachel and Anna about them needing new gowns, had finally broken in her sisters to visiting the nearby kingdom.

"We also need some pepper and cinnamon. Our stores are running low," Anna said. Castiel's stomach delighted at the thought of Anna's specialty sweet cinnamon bread.

"I hope you have a good journey into Winchester. I'll try to catch some fish in the stream when I check upon the bees. Hopefully we can feast on that tonight." Castiel stood up, rubbing his hands together to shake off loose crumbs.

He stepped towards the door and was suddenly ambushed with loving embraces from his aunts, bidding him good travels, safety, and, most importantly, good fishing. Castiel grabbed the basket he kept by the door for food he found while out and finally walked across the threshold.

After a couple paces into the trees, he paused and inhaled deeply. The smell of nature was something holy to him; he reveled in it every time he was in its inviting presence. Turning his face to the tops of the great trees, the sun shone brightly on him. After a moment, Castiel began to run towards the stream, eager to relax in his favorite place. The journey really wasn't as long as his aunts thought, especially at the pace he was going. Castiel did stop every so often, though, to pick flowers for his basket and to grab sweet berries to snack on.

When he reached the stream, and the open clearing around it, he plopped down onto the plush grass near the beehive. Taking off his shoes methodically, he gazed at the structure with adoration and was ecstatic when he heard the hum of the gentle creatures.

He reached for his basket next to him and grabbed a handful of some of the flowers he had picked while running to the stream. The delicate blooms were soft as Castiel ran his fingers across the petals. The way they curled around his fingers at the edges reminded him of a infant he had once seen in passing, wrapping its small hand around its mother's finger. He began folding the flowers, one over the other, making a wreath of the blossoms. He threaded them together calmly, serene in the bustling nature around him.

Soon enough, Castiel had finished his crown. He placed it onto his head, the flowers settling just above his temple and easing into his dark hair. The light weight of the circlet pressed down on him, and given the rapid coming of noontime, Castiel had begun to get tired.

Content with enjoying the many sounds around him, Castiel laid down on the grass and spread out his arms. He dozed peacefully for a moment, and felt himself slip out of consciousness. He dreamt lightly, of pretty little things, dancing, flowers, various woodland creatures.

When he awoke again, he was pleased to see a bee had ventured to float around his head. He laid still, letting the small animal explore him. It buzzed around his ears curiously, tickling his skin when it landed on him briefly. The bee flew off and Castiel sat up and walked over to the stream. He perched on the shore and looked down at the glistening water, seeing numerous small fish and tadpoles close to developing into frogs.

While he waited for the perfect moment to catch one of the fish, Castiel sung quietly, letting words flow from his mouth. Castiel's greatest joy was creation, of anything he could fix and make and rebuild. The ultimate season for creation had passed, and Castiel, now finding himself in summer, was also happy to be in the presence of all the life around him. His aunts had often cooed at his obsessive love of nature and environment, how he was ever eager to learn new things about the soil under his toes, the leaves fluttering above his head.

Castiel was about to reach out and grab one of the larger fish he saw, when he heard a sudden and loud shout. It startled him away from the stream, his bare feet nearly hitting against some of the rocks on the edge of the water.

The shout was incoherent to him, too far away to hear anything, but it alarmed Castiel nonetheless. He had neither seen nor heard anyone in the parts of the forest he was usually in, not that seeing or hearing anybody was a regular occurrence to him. Castiel's intrigue peaked when he heard the noises of hooves clomping, getting louder and louder and louder until finally—

Castiel stared at the man on the horse who had broken into the clearing, the small space across the stream no filled with the large presence of the man and his steed.

The man stared back at Castiel.

Castiel took in the man's appearance. Seated on the horse, he seemed huge to Castiel. His simple green tunic was belted around his waist with a thick brown string, and the pants he wore beneath flared out around his legs, tucked into his heeled boots. His face, hard to see because of the bright sun burning behind him, seemed young, close to Castiel's own age.

Castiel was shaken out of his observations when the man spoke.

"Hey," he said. His voice was deep and soothing.

Castiel stood up, skirt brushing across his legs, and took a cautious step closer to the man. "Hello," he responded, wary of the stranger.

The man got off of his horse and pet the animal on its side. Walking over to Castiel, he asked, "Do you know how far I am from Winchester?"

As the man stepped closer, Castiel watched his face become more visible. He was beautiful and had very handsome features, a strong nose, full lips, and alluring eyes that shone green in the light.

"It's about a half a day's walk in that direction." Castiel pointed.

The man grinned. "Thanks, man. I was getting lost. It's pretty dense in that part of the forest." He glanced over his shoulder at the area he had just emerged from.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been across this clearing, but I assume there are some areas on this side that are similar as well. The tree coverage can block the sun quite easily."

The man rested his hands on his hips, bracing them there as he stretched his back. "What are you doing out here? You live near here?"

"Yes, I do. I was fishing here before you came by." Castiel took a step closer to the man, feeling the urge to step over the stream between them, something he had never done before. "What might you be doing out here? I can't imagine there being much to hunt in these woods. I have never seen anything larger than a rare deer running past."

"I was trying to get home. My dad wanted me back before sundown, especially since he didn't want me leaving in the first place. I didn't think I would find anyone here though." The man broke his smile with his tongue brushing between his teeth.

Castiel watched the movement curiously. He had never bothered to pay attention to anybody he had seen before as intensely as he was watching this man. Maybe it was because of the place, he thought. Or because it was the first person he had seen since early spring, except his dear aunts.

"May I ask your name?" Castiel braved.

"Name's Dean. How about you?"

"My name is Castiel."

Dean's eyebrows lifted. "Yeah, that's too long. I'm calling you Cas."

Castiel bristled at the shortening of his name. "No one has ever shortened my name before. Is it commonplace among townspeople?"

Dean chuckled. "Think of it as friendly, Cas. You seem like a good enough man."

"Thank you, Dean. You seem like a friendly man as well. Would you like help to get to Winchester?"

"No, you told me enough. And if it's only a half day's walk, then Baby here can make it in way under that." He rubbed the side of the horse affectionately. "How about you show me around? I haven't been in this area of the woods in ages."

Castiel nodded. "Of course, if that is what you would like, Dean."

Dean leaped over the small stream, trailing his horse behind him with the reins. Now standing practically next to Castiel, he realized that Dean was taller than him, not by much, but Castiel felt odd being next to someone with a greater height. His aunts did not seem to be that small, but maybe that was an effect of Castiel having to look up at them until he was around fifteen.

"Where we going first, Cas?"

"I thought we could just wait here," Castiel offered. "I had been fishing for a dinner for Rachel, Anna, Mirabel, and me. I had been close to catching my first one, when I heard your shout."

Dean grimaced. "Sorry about that, man. Can I help?"

"Of course. I am always happy to accept help from anyone."

Dean smiled, and up close, Castiel was even more affected by the lazy grin across Dean's face. His eyes appeared even more startlingly green and they reminded him of the grass they were standing upon.

"You should remove your shoes. I cannot imagine them being comfortable, especially since we are going to be waiting for a while until enough fish are caught."

"You trying to get me naked, Cas? You could have just said so."

Castiel tilted his head. "Why would I want that?"

Dean broke their eye contact. "No reason, man." Dean toed off his shoes, then rubbed his feet in the grass. "Hey, not nearly as prickly as it looks."

"Have you never bothered to touch and feel the ground beneath your feet? I cannot get enough of the sensation of earth below me. It is so strong and so steady and can you not just feel it pulsing with life?" Castiel moved his face towards Dean's as he explained.

Dean's mouth opened and his eyes shut and he took a deep breath. He whispered, almost reverently, "I can feel it beating."

Castiel slid his gaze over Dean's face, admiring him openly. Castiel had never seen someone who wore their expressions so open and unguarded in front of strangers. But Castiel also took value in Dean's trust of him.

Dean's eyes opened again, slowly with lashes fluttering in the bright light.

Castiel looked away. "Are you ready to begin? Of course, you really do not have to help me, Dean. It was enough of a pleasure to talk to someone outside of my family for once."

"Your wife and kids not entertaining enough?" Dean joked.

Castiel tilted his head again, gaze confused. "I am unwed and childless."

"Oh uh, cool, man." Dean pressed his lips together. Castiel moved and sat down on the edge of the running stream. "Uhm, yeah me too," Dean stuttered out.

Castiel simply patted the ground next to him, and Dean soon joined him on the grass, copying Castiel's position.

"For now, we only watch them. We wait for them to calm down. Your horse splashing through their home likely scared them off."

"Don't blame Baby, she's trying her best," Dean bantered.

Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled Dean's head down to look at the blue water.

"I try to catch the largest ones, so that I do not have to spend as much time fishing for them. My aunts, especially Anna, also appreciate the fact that they do not have to prepare as many fish."

"Is that who you mentioned earlier? You live with them?"

"Yes, we live over there," Castiel gestured vaguely in the direction of their cottage. "I have been with them for as long as I can remember."

"Can I meet them?"

"Why?" Castiel questioned.

"I'm curious, Cas. I've never met anyone quite like you either, you know. And you're very interesting."

Castiel considered Dean's words. "I would need to ask my aunts before. I imagine Rachel would be quite wary at the prospect of inviting a stranger into our home. We rarely get visitors, and they usually only pass through briefly to buy some of Mirabel's clothing."

"Of course, man. It would be rude for me to just show up without asking." Dean paused, then lightly shoved Castiel's shoulder, pointing down into the water. "How about that one? I'd bet I can catch it."

Castiel smiled at Dean's enthusiasm and glanced at the accused fish. "It looks perfect, Dean. Would you like help to catch it?"

Dean, already moving, replied, "Nope, I'm going to get it."

And he did.

Castiel was pleasantly surprised at the ease at which Dean had caught the fish. And Dean's delight, of course, was memorable.

Castiel leaned to grab his basket for Dean to put the fish in, and Dean announced, "Would you look at that, Cas! I caught me a big one!"

Dean dropped the fish in Castiel's basket after dancing in excitement with his yield for a moment's time. "What do I get in payment for my work?"

"Payment?" Castiel asked, eyebrows furrowing. "I do not have anything currently with me that I can give in thanks to you."

"Seriously, Cas, can you not take a joke?"

"I can joke, they only seem to go by unnoticed by everyone so I often refrain from doing so." Castiel believed his sense of humor was at its peak. "If you would like something I can make though, as payment, I would be glad to offer it to you."

"You don't have to do anything, Cas. I was seriously joking."

"And yet it would make me feel better if I did give something to you. You are taking time out of your schedule to converse and fish with me, despite your father's wishes. I could only hope to thank you for the company you bring."

"Wow, uh," Dean stammered, red slightly flushing across his cheeks. "Well, I like your flowers. These ones," he reached up and brushed his fingers across the wreath atop Castiel's head, the digits lightly grazing his hair and forehead.

"I believe that would work. I will need only to collect some flowers," Castiel agreed.

"Yeah. I'll stay here and watch the water, and you can go get some flowers." Dean smiled up at him as Castiel stood up.

"I will return soon, Dean."

Castiel left into the canopy of trees, his thoughts racing to remember where the nearest flowers were so he could return to Dean. He had realized he deeply enjoyed Dean's company, in spite of their brief time together. Castiel could not remember any time where he had been eager to return to his aunts after a long day out, and the new feeling of anticipation excited him.

He stumbled upon a small bed of red flowers and gathered them together in his skirt after realizing that he had left his basket next to Dean. The flowers would be perfect for Dean, offsetting the brilliant green of his eyes.

Castiel walked back to the clearing slowly, careful not to drop any of the flowers. Dean smiled at Castiel when he sat down next to him, skirt pillowing around Castiel and the flowers scattering in his lap.

"Those are nice," Dean said. "I caught another one, but not as big." Dean shrugged and gestures towards the basket.

"Thank you, Dean. Your help means the world to me." Castiel was sincere. With only his aunts usually around him, they never let Castiel do much work besides that of which was of his own ideas.

Castiel began working on Dean's flower crown, braiding the stems together in practiced motions. He could feel Dean's eyes watching him work, and he felt warm under the other man's gaze. 

"Tell me about your aunts, Cas. What are they like?"

"I have three aunts: Rachel, Mirabel, and Anna. Rachel is the eldest of them. She is very much protective of us all. Mirabel is a skilled seamstress. She made this for me," Castiel broke from his craft and touched his skirt lightly. "And Anna is the youngest. Her passion is baking."

"What about your parents?"

Castiel squinted at Dean. "I never knew them."

"That's a shame. Sorry about that."

"Are your parents alive?"

Dean paused. "My dad is. My mom died when I was little."

"I apologize for bringing her up. The pain from those lost is always immense."

"Who have you lost?" Dean asked.

"No one human. I took care of a small squirrel I found one day while I was out." Castiel continued working. "She had fallen from a tree, and I took her home and nursed her back to health. When I attempted to release her, she only returned to me. I named her Hannah. She passed a few years later of some sickness I was unable to cure."

"I'm sure she left happy, at least."

Castiel shook his head. "Death is never a happy ending, only a poor one."

Dean didn't reply after that. Castiel doubted he knew what to respond with, and he was disappointed in himself for ruining their conversation.

Suddenly, Dean moved towards the water and took held of another fish, this one bigger than the last. 

"You are a fast learner, Dean."

"Thanks, Cas. I try." Dean smiled at Castiel, and Castiel felt his shoulders slacken once more. 

The length of flower-rope Castiel held had considerably lengthened, and he showed his progress off to Dean.

"I'm going to look so pretty," Dean laughed. 

"Your beauty will only be magnified with this, Dean. It only adds to what is already present."

Dean flushed. "My, Cas. You really know how to woo a guy."

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched. "No, I do not. I have not interacted with another male in years, and they definitely were not as compassionate in temper as you."

"I'm glad I'm different then. And," Dean spared a glance at the stream. "You do know how to flatter, Cas. In no time, I'll be begging to court you, you know."

Castiel was unsure how he truly felt about that. He was unknown to the art of romance, but if Dean's words rang true, it seemed as if him only being was propositioning Dean to pursue a relationship. 

Lost in his thoughts, Castiel failed to notice Dean reaching for his hand. He jolted slightly when Dean's warm hand, slightly wet from the water, grazed against Castiel's open palm, moving to entwine itself in his fingers. Castiel looked up at Dean, but Dean did not share the gaze. His lashes were lowered, eyes beholding their locked hands. He had a warm beam on his face, one Castiel found himself recreating onto his own features. He relished in the soft touch, finding gentle comfort in the coupling of their hands. Dean appeared to savor it too. 

Castiel was faintly distraught in the ease he encountered around Dean. The excitement of a possible friendship with some besides his dear aunts was part of the delight he sensed around him, Castiel assumed. Lack of interaction with others close in age to him could also be accounted for as a reason. 

He distressed when Dean gingerly withdrew his hand. "Can't let you go too long without working on my crown, or else you won't get to finish it before I leave," Dean explained.

"You could always return to me," Castiel supplied. 

Dean looked away suddenly, a hint of a grin forced away from Castiel's view. "I don't know, man. Do you come here everyday?"

"No, but I am most frequently nearby. I could show you where I live, and you could come by every day if you so desired."

Dean locked gazes with Castiel once more. "I don't think I'll be able to get away that often. My dad..."

"Is your relationship with your father tense?"

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, you could say that. He has this idea in his head that I'm the so-called 'perfect' son. I-I can't live up to his expectations."

"I am sorry you feel that way, Dean. If it is of any comfort, I find you to be quite satisfactory."

"'Satisfactory?'" Dean shoved into Castiel lightly, teasingly. Castiel grinned. "I thought you liked me a little more than that, Cas. Guess I need to up my game."

"What game?"

"The one where you eventually fall for me." Dean winked and Castiel flushed.

"Oh. I think I am beginning to like you more, though." Castiel looked down at his lap, the wreath of red stark against the beige of his skirt. He began braiding the last of the flowers together while Dean went back to fishing. "Would you tell me more about your family? Not your father, though. I cannot think of him in a high regard knowing how relentlessly he expects you to hold up to his imagined destiny for you."

"Well, I got a brother. His name's Sam, or, uh, Samuel, I guess. He's about four years younger than me, but he's so much smarter than me."

"Do not negate your own brightness like that. You managed to pick up on fishing much faster than I did," Castiel protested as Dean captured another fish and placed it in the basket.

"You can't just go saying stuff like that. Makes a guy begin to think you like him."

"That is exactly the point, Dean. I do like you, and you are brilliant. I will not apologize for giving you the credit you deserve."

Dean squirmed uncomfortably. "Anyway, Sammy's lover, Eileen, is basically part of our family too. She's awesome and real cool. I'm excited for when Sam finally gets up the nerve to ask her to marry him. They're going to have the biggest wedding in town."

"Is Sam not fairly young to be getting married?"

"Not really. I know you haven't interacted with many people, but most of us are married off by the time they get to my age."

"Why are you not married, Dean?" 

"My dad asks me that every day. I haven't found anyone, and it pisses him off so much. He's about ready to marry me off to the next person who shows up at our door."

"You don't want that, I presume?"

"Who would? I'd like to know someone before I decide to tie the knot..." Dean's eyes caught at Castiel's. "How old are you anyway?"

"My twentieth birthday is in a couple months."

Dean's eyebrows rose with interest. "You're older than me."

"I assumed so, but you also appear very youthful to me."

"I mean, it's not a huge difference. I turned nineteen a few months ago."

"Then we are the same age for now."

"Yeah," Dean said, then dove his hands into the water.

"It is truly impressive," Castiel said, "How you have mastered fishing with your hands already."

"Yeah, I get it, I'm amazing," Dean replied nonchalantly.

"It is good that you understand now." Castiel held up the finally finished crown of flowers. "Come here, Dean."

Dean turned to Castiel rapidly, eyes full of expectation. His gaze warmed when he saw the circlet in Castiel's hands. "It's pretty," Dean said and edged next to him.

Castiel lowered the wreath down atop Dean's head, fingertips brushing Dean's short hair lightly. He admired the look of the crown on him, head tilting and lips pursing in realization of how endearing Dean looked with it on.

"Thanks, Cas."

Castiel nodded, and then looked to the sky above them. "It is getting quite late Dean. Would you like me to show you to my home, then you can head off towards Winchester?"

Dean's eyes widened briefly, then he said, "Yeah, yeah. That's a good idea. Is this enough fish?"

"It is perfect, Dean." Castiel put on his shoes and stood up, gathering his basket to his side. He began walking toward his home, Dean walking next to him, Baby trailing behind him.

"Have you left the forest before?"

"I have. It was an experience I would not like to relive for a moment, unfortunately."

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to Winchester with my aunts, when I was younger. It felt too crowded and loud, and I was honestly overwhelmed."

Dean gulped. "I'm sorry about that, Cas."

"I know it is your home, and I imagine it is unpleasant to hear it spoken badly of."

"No, no, I get it. I understand. Sometimes, I just need to get out of there too," Dean confided. "It's why I came out here today. And then I stumbled upon you. You know you made my day, Cas, right?"

Dean, staring at Castiel with his red crown crooked on his head, smiling at Castiel brightly...

Castiel felt so alive only being in Dean's presence. To be loved by him, Castiel assumed it would be like a new life had been breathed into him, earth-shattering in nature.

"Yes."

"Wow, Cas, tell me what you really think."

"No, not to your earlier question. I would like you to court me," Castiel insisted.

Dean's eyes went wide again, something they tended to do when Castiel surprised him, he noticed. 

"Please."

"Of course, Cas. Wow," Dean stammered out. "I...are you available tomorrow?"

Castiel leveled a stare at Dean. "Are you? You are the one who stated earlier that you may not be able to get away."

"I can get away. For you, I will find a way."

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, leaving Dean behind to walk a little faster.

Dean swiftly caught up to Castiel. "Awesome. I can't wait, Cas. Castiel."

This time, Dean shocked Castiel, who had been so used to hearing 'Cas' from his mouth. Dean smirked at Castiel's expression, then he winked again.

Castiel shook his head, embarrassment clouding his thoughts. 

"No, but really, Cas, thanks. For giving me a chance. For just being you. Because you, well, because you're pretty awesome."

Castiel looked up and saw his cottage ahead. "Here is where I live," he addressed Dean.

"Not bad, Cas. I'll come here tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will probably be at home all day tomorrow," Castiel forethought. "I will come and greet you out here when I hear Baby. She is not all that quiet, if you are unaware."

"Don't insult my Baby. She's just sure-footed."

"Regardless, you can come inside after you arrive. My aunts will likely want to meet you."

"They aren't home now?"

"They should not have returned yet. They went to Winchester to purchase necessities this morning."

"Well, uh." Dean leaned in to Castiel and grabbed hold of his hand. "I hope this is alright." Dean brushed a brief kiss to Castiel's cheek, eyes fluttering closed. He withdrew, smiling bashfully.

"It was more than alright, Dean," Castiel responded, his breath coming out in small pants. "Uhm, Winchester, it is that way. You should be able to make it there before sun down. Be safe, Dean. I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

"Bye, Cas." Dean waved and climbed atop Baby. And then he was off, leaving Castiel behind breathless and shaky. 

Castiel went through the doorway, into the cottage. He climbed up the stairway to his bedroom, and sat on the bedspread. He exhaled a breath, trying to slow the beat of his pumping heart. 

Dean had awakened sensations in Castiel that he had not felt before. It was new and exciting and scary and Castiel loved it.

He laid on his bed sheets, his forgotten wreath of flowers falling off his head when it hit the pillow. He reached for the flowers and held them lovingly in his grasp. 

Tomorrow, he thought. He gets to see Dean again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am always open to constructive criticism and opinions from my readers. I hope to have the next chapter ready and up in at most two weeks.
> 
> Have a nice day (or night, because we all know when AO3 is busiest)!


End file.
